


A Smith in Cyberpunk

by Yourtreeflower



Series: A Smith through Worlds [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative World, Blacksmith - Freeform, Crossover, Cyberpunk2077 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Martial Arts, Multi, NSFW, Other, Portals, W.I.P, own variation, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtreeflower/pseuds/Yourtreeflower
Summary: Short Summary:For this (Crossover) story, my main Lady Valerie Smith (Abigail) got teleported while working alongside tech and co, landing in another world. Thus Cyberpunk 2077At first Abby, then later Bea land in the world Cyberpunk2077.With the twins and all coop. The flow of the story at near end is when Bea and Abby manage with the cast to not only save the twins with the Johnny situation but also giving Johnny himself an own body they all help create. All inbetween adventure, discovering a new world and all.Would be a long fanfic.
Series: A Smith through Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148882
Kudos: 1





	1. PrologueInfo - lot´s of Info

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this story as an own lil combination of what I love and wanted to get done (it is all still a w.i.p as I do plan to get parts written by others as well as my own). It has variations that do follow the main stoy but with small twists here and there. And also just for the fun of it.
> 
> Of course characters can interact with each other as well (having any relationship flow as well as desired scenes written)
> 
> Note me or such if interested to join that i can add or we can collab or I can commission you for writing.

In this Version, there is the “V-Squad” the four siblings who partly grew up and afar as each went their way but still had contact. It was due to an “accident” Arasaka caused as the family car was on their way to Nightcity. (turned out the parents had a lot of things secret from their kids and were a kind of agent, reason Arasaka, netrunner and so wanted them out of the way) Causing car to crash, killing the parents but the kids survived. (All young back then) and all three having different ways of wanting to live and handle the situation.

-Vaughn,(30 years old) the older V (and 3 years older than Valerie and Vincent), stayed in the Nomad´s and has his own lil “family” there as a leader of his own Nomad part, coop with Panam and Saul (Is strictly against corporate/ companies and hate- love- hate with Goro at times whenever he meets him with his sister.)  
-Valerie and Vincent- (both age 27) female and male V (street kids) Vincent has his apartment (0729) across- next to his twin sis.(near the boxer´s Apartment)  
-Valentine- 24 years old (3 years younger than his siblings) The younger brother and went to cooperate to actually sabotage after the incident with the parents and stayed longer.

The Johnny situation.  
Following the storyline, one V gets the part of Johnny in their head.  
For my story, the version where the Twins Valerie and Vincent (see pic below) go with Jackie on the Konpeki Plaza-Heist. Where things get out of hand (the death of Saburo and such) they flee. Here, I added the main chip as well as a prototype one as in “copy to make more info” (maybe a testrow thing) So at first Jackie had Johnny's main inside, giving it later to Valerie who placed it in. As Vincent took the other one in order to get out with the case and Jackie to safety with Delaman. (hands free and securing before more damage)

Jackie in Delman´s car is badly hurt but makes it through (drop off at his mom´s) while Vincent and Valerie confront in Room 204 Dexter. With the Situation the twins wash off in the bathroom, discussing it all as it was as a trap. Both hugging each other “it will be better soon” saying as the traitor of Dexter comes in, shoots the twins (position while they hugged where the side was close) Causing them “k.o/deadlike” and it occurs the twins get a “reflux shock. (combining the prototype and original chip) Waking up both at the trash pile where Goro pulls them out after he shoots Dexter. Bringing them to the car, the chase and both with Delman land at Viktor´s place. (same as in storyline)  
With the healing phase, they both notice the strange ongoing with Johnny. Both “share” Johnny as he can switch from one twin to other no matter the distant as he “teleports” (new tech and for this just fun harmless)

Making it so that the twins have the main storyline still intact. As they still might die (in the story as Val appears, Judy analyzes the tech she has and manages to get a blocker done to save the twins) While Johnny gets his own body after Bea joins the world and makes a synthetical body compatible with existing.

BEA  
https://toyhou.se/4370900.beatrice-corsette

Bea is at the start of the intro and way later joins Abby as she found a way to get the teleporter to work. With her is floating orb Dyno.  
A hightech genius as her Alien-Species brought the tech in their homeworld. (She is a hybrid though. Has her “Pangean Human” form as well as her Alienform. Tends to stay in this form as it scares other´s not that easy. No tech or challenge is too small and she'll most likely programm you things fast and easy. Skilled fingers and a massive high IQ Brain. Also loves Tech to the fullest! (and prefers usually tech over humans if given the chance) she is still learning to make “fleshy” friends (non tech)

As she and Abby reunite, work together on a plan with Judy alone to make the tech in the twins stable and not kill them.  
Which let´s Johnny (for that time) still warp between the twins.  
It is until Beatrice gets and makes a synthetical body /robot mix and later gets Johnny into it. Giving it his own body to be.

Friend s of the V-Squad.

**Jackie** (in this version) is alive and barely survived the heist. Letting him be more appreciative of his life and planning to marry Misty. He and V are best friends still and commenting usually how the ghost in her head (a.k.a Johnny) has also been talking to him while the heist thing has gone on. So fun between him “talking” to Johnny and saying “better watch over ma girl pendejo”)

 **Viktor** \- the ripper doc

 **V** has a part “relationship” thing going on with Judy and River and will soon bring both together to talk (since she hasn't spilled out who she actually loves and neither have they both said it outloud to her either)

**Goro Takemura** \- coop and friend with him, has strong feelings as well.    
**Oda** \- 

  
**Bethany** (oc)-(her childhood street friend who made it to the Corporate and works together with her younger brother Valentine (Beth has the hots for him but has no idea he is with  **Kenny**

**Delaman** \- In the story V (street kid) has managed to split the personality and leaving the Delman Jr. in charge, both are good friends and in contact. 

**Panam** \- best friends of V (street kid) and close to  **Vaughn** (older brother) after **Seoul** sadly got injured and is both part of the nomad clan. 

**Wilson** (owns the gunplace)

**Gavin (** my own oc)- who is mostly a created “lovetoy” who evolved his own programm and became more real. He is highly intelligent and gets his cool type from the V squad being his own person. Can communicate with Mite and helped give the sentient Bike a voice. He also becomes an important friend to Abby and shows that technologie is not bad. (he later joins her back)

  
**Barnaby** \- (OC) nicknamed- “Beetle” around his 20´s- trash (flying vehicle) guy that works at the waste department. Later joins the group and becomes friends and allies. KNowledge in tech and components since he works with trash and recycling and such.    
  
**Sergè** (Oc)

**My oc Val/Abigail**

(https://toyhou.se/4370384.abigail-valerie-t-smith)  
Storyline she is here 32 years old  
eventually clothes like these with a different logo on the back. Maybe a lil teal/turquoise inbetween. Combo of above.

who first stumbles into the portal and street, saving a uniform guy from some muggers as well as Arasaka henchmen wanting to kill Vaughn. Gets introduced to Valentine from the company who takes her to the main office since Arasaka is now after her as well. Meaning to get her to safety. Later helps her out. Meeting V- Squad throughout and co and get´a lil part of the adventure.  
Later on, has her own apartment and later “house” a little outside of Night City and grows own lil farm (with rice, veggies and such she had with her from home) and has her blacksmith shop there as well since she has to earn some eddies. Has her “alientech” from her friend back home and thanks to that (orb in eye) can actually see and hear Johnny. (fanfic, lemme have some fun ^^)  
Slowly adjusting to high tech and finding a way back home while enjoying time with the new friends.  
Possible small romance with Goro/Vik/ V-Johnny etc (?) or other characters ^^

Friends with Viktor (talk on fights and tech and learning from him as well - cool coop vibes.  
(brainstorming this)

Gavin, who stumbled into her in the Pink Ally and closeness, decided to join her and learn along. (she is still getting used to tech like this and is slowly befriending him. He helps as assistant, friend and support while she is there.  
-has her own bike she had with her (Mite- https://toyhou.se/4370692.mite ) a sentient alien bike. Most confused for the highest Tech and A.I (he makes sounds with beeps and such to communicate and Val knows them by now)

Important:  
When writing Abby/Val  
-She doesn't wear dresses or skirts (dislikes them and finds them unpractical) would only wear if rare occasion  
-Knows a few languages and can play instruments (learned) (Jamming with Johnny :3)  
-Masterly skillful in blacksmith and fighting (since a master fighter and comes from an old fighting Clan)  
-is helpless with tech (impatient on learning and prefers traditional ways so she only knows these things from Bea back then.  
-hates/fears doctors, would never go to one to get something done on her without long trust or closeness. Fear of tight spaces (no car rides or tight elevator things for long or she panics)  
-workaholic  
-does´t simply “sleep around. it does take a while but when she enjoys it. (with those she trusts so the first “Joytoy” experience will be awkward)  
-

**Henati (OC)**   
[ https://toyhou.se/4370855.henati-naratu-pat   
](https://toyhou.se/4370855.henati-naratu-pat)

After hearing from Bea where her friend went to, joining Bea with her as they go through the portal for the “moral support, protection and because she can defend if needed”. Henni is the best friend of Val and later of Bea and has a high degree. 

As for then, more Info might be added.  
Writers can include their own oc´s and crossover as well if requested or wanted. (Always open for collabs)

Here is a short flow on scenes I wanna get done by. And rough storyflow ish.

(scenes to write to come- introducing Vaughn, for short V Junior (or J) (the youngest brother) and taking her along (not by car as she states that she hates tight spaces. So drives her bike after him to the building where V lives to get some backup and hide her there.  
Before Valentine drives with his car, gives a call inside to his big sis V and asking if she would do a favor (in response that he will give Eddies) and to wait outside the building. (V of course contacted the owner and to get the apartment which Valentine will pay for. So V stands outside annoyed and talking with Johnny in mind while at the Apartment 0712 the owner (the landlord) waits for them.  
As Valentine calls V (his lil sis) Abby looks around, the helmet scanning all while she takes in this new world. Commenting on the smog and trash that's around and how almost everyone had prosthetics and such. (basically describing the city).

With the both car of Valentine and Abby arrive at that apartment complex  
(best to see: V's Apartment | Cyberpunk 2077 - The Game Tourist - YouTube

V fem is clearly annoyed and surprised that her brother called her down: Valentine gets out and talks to her as Abby waits next to the bike. V is clearly on the side of her brother messing up and better not get more shit on her pilesince she still has beef with him to settle ever since he is part of Arasaka building. As he tells her exactly that this woman saved him, travelling and now needs a hideout for a while, V goes on and says a price for eddies to pay.  
“You want me to babysit.. Bodyguard or whatever..So.. Right eddies and I'll do it”  
“And take her shopping clothes and show around. “

Both talking on conditions while seeing as suddenly one grabbed Abby/Val´s bike, having shown that capable of fighting  
“Just need to hide until I sort things out. they're after her.. You hid Goro as well and now he's safe”V watches as the woman kicks the stealing teens butts ``Oh I like her...ok.. but you are paying for her apartment..for the shopping since.. a woman need´s clothes and furniture n shit since that apartment has nothing”  
Talk about building complexes, how owners come along. (both V´s there) talk on terms, payments and such. Abby gives her Incognito name she uses all the time “Valerie T. Smith” instead of Abigail Lockhardt Smith. Who gets the Apartment on the far end of V´s floor (0712)

They settle on his usage card (or however means best for them to pay) and V dismisses the brother then as she goes up to Abby. A short introduction, Abby makes clear she doesn't want to be a burden and would need a place for a while until settled. “You can park your bike in the garage..I'll show you. from there it´s an elevator..”  
Basically waiting till her brother leaves before they move on.

Parking in the garage, Abby talks with Mite and follows V (V finding it weird that she does that until Abby explains that it's a special bike)- Normally she would let the bike “vanish “ into the magical shield in a pocket dimension but somehow it doesn't work, letting Mite have to wait below.  
Up the elevator and to the floor, V explains a few things on the Apartments and what to be careful of. Also that the apartment she is getting hasn´t been occupied for a few years (the trash in front shows the proof)  
With the “landlord” standing in front, talk and she get´s old fashioned swipe key card and imprints her hand on the side since she doesn't have built in tech, making the door partly usable from both sides. (key and genetical card).  
V pays from her brothers as Abby looks inside.. a heave of stink and death awaits.

“Oh Yeah uhm. it hasn´t been used in years.. might wanna wash that before using”

much to dismay of Abby. “Well. Guess you have to crash at my Apartment until that can be used” V ruffled her hair.

Since it was in the evening, Abby and V decide to open all shutters from her new apartment to let the stink and smell out. hearing a lil´thunder, perfect for a rainy night (and maybe clean up). While spotting a reptile that Abby genuinely loves. V explaining they are rare and her friend Jackie has one as well. Taking the female reptile with, Johnny comes to say that it better not eat Nibbles. Abby spots him and answers with

“Don´t worry. Even Reptiles like her won´t eat cats. they have the reflexes”  
So here is where V and Johnny are surprised that Abby can see him. Pointing to her eye that it might be due to the tech she has (the alien combined tech). Where V and Johnny explain a lilon how it happened and how Jackie almost died (in this version he survives)

With them in the Apartment, getting later around 6 p.m as Jackie gives a call (if they wanna eat together and talk on a new mission. V giving a heads up they meet at the noodle stand. Her twin brother was there with him. Where Abby follows along (for now with what she has and what Jacket V gave her for now as not to walk around with her working gear.  
Abby gets to know Jackie. Abby responds back when he talks in spanish. Saying she learned many while back home including sign language (fun scene here maybe?)  
A pat on the back “Ahhhhh. I Like this chica”  
to where Abby responds with “Tú también me gustas”

heading back to the apartment, getting some “rest” more on talking with Johnny as V is asleep. Abby knows now the apartment layout, brainstorms on design and co, while letting some of that “blacksmith inspiration” slide in. (a planned terrarium type for reptile friend n such)

The day comes with Abby, V (partly Johnny) cleaning up as Apartment has been partly “swiped” from all the rain. scrubbing cleaning and 3 hrs later with a call from a high cleaning service V paid her bro to take care, most was pretty decent done (they colored the apartment how Abby wanted to. now furniture and such. So. shopping. not only for furniture (bed, desk etc) but also materials and later some clothes. lunch in between where they visit Vik (alone through the fact she can see and talk with Johnny. getting to know Misty, Jackie meets up again.  
the talk on prosthetic as V mentions Val´s leg, eye n such.Val remains with the eye as she isn't sure (V later mentions Judy could take a look in the afternoon)

small talk with Vik on boxing n fighting and maybe they could spar at some point.

Later after lunch, head to Judy (here Evelynn is no more and Judy is debating to move out of NightCity. So close with V.  
With Abby letting her only look at the eye for now, copies the data on and gives back. Saying she'll see what she can find. (later for Judy watches footage from Abby´s view, seeing Johnny and before what Abby has seen,reports next day though)

As they leave Judy's place, Abby comments on how close they seem.  
Topic change

Scenes to come/wanna read:

-Meeting Goro- speaking with him in japanese, commenting on the fake taste and how she rather would cook traditional with the things she has-

-Friendship forming (and more maybe a lil) with the cast/characters

-Abby defending V as well as becoming , more or less, the personal weaponizer from Jackie and V as she modifies and makes things a lil´better with coop.

_mission with Joytoy and tech (where they meet Gavin who got kinda free´d by Abby after a close huff n smut) and he simply joins them (and Abby) after V and Judy get the info out of him that is stored within.

-Interactions with the characters, Twins, and such.

Interactions with other oc´s or characters


	2. Prolog-How did that happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lot of stuff before landing in the world of Cyberpunk as well as getting to know the two main ladies (Abigail who will first

A typical working day, a typical brainstorming day it was indeed as Val rippled her forehead, wiping her skin against the sweat beads as she laid her tools aside to the wide expression her close friend Beatrice was giving her. Standing in front the makeshift forge of Simon´s ol Garage place was a base for the two females to work on. And as well to place all their lil´to big creations. One saw clearly whose side was who´s. While left was a lot of tech, cable, technologie workstations and screen´s,, the right side had more the old nostalgic and traditional working place. wooden table, forge, water bowl, anything that one can craft with in old (A perfect example how these two females work)  
in the middle of this big garage was a huge round Forklift and work station (since this used to be for repairing cars and big trucks and all)

Placing her hands on her hips, sighing up as her curly haired friend smiled wider. 

“You have to be joking Bea.. You know how I think about Tech..”  
“I know. But all the better to learn to adjust to!! You still use old traditional techniques for working and even if traditional and cool, it doesn't help that you are not adapting to it! You are part of a mighty clan AND have the Blacksmith Bloodline in you!! So what better way to adjust and adapt and overcome?”

Expression was big with the smaller female as her curly haired friend almost jumped excitedly.   
Next to her floating was the watchful “bot” Dyno who gave a synthetic 

“hmhm. I agree. Miss Bae has a point. One should evolve to the time Miss Smith''

lifting her finger up, Val made her point clear, frowning upon the tech. “I am not talking to you.. i am talking to beatrice”  
“Val..” sitting on the rolling chair, her legs up and holding her ankles as she tilted her head lovingly.   
“Dyno is part of me.. my first creation and ..”  
“And the one who understands you more than anyone else.. I know.. he's been with you since childhood but it doesn't mean I have to accept him close to me.. he is your friend Bea..”  
“Oh my such words from a lady your age”  
“Don't call me old”

lifting her finger once more under protective gloves, placing them aside as clearly she couldn't continue like this. 

“Well old depending on your type. Pangean Humans do live until 200 and then they decompose and become what they once were..”  
“Charming.. History lesson from a techbot..tss”  
“Well in your case the Hephaestus bloodline does say legends you become a demi-god after…”  
“No fairy tales now floatboat”  
“the name is Dyno maám”

Shaking her head, once again the soft voice of her friend ringed in.   
“Come on Abbs.. “  
seeing as a sweet smile traced the dark skinned girl. 

“You accepted a lot through me..”  
“Only because I trust and care for you::”  
“Yes… like your cybernetical eye doc n me made for you… “  
“Because you both wanted to test new stuff out….”

She crossed her arms, as if offended and knowing that this was the latest model. Saying as she gave a headshake, her head turned to the side, seeing that orb lay in it´s protective case while her eyepatch was over the scarred eye socket. A wound for a long time that was a memory of her past. 

“And you wanted to see as well as adjust.. isn't it alot cooler and practical to use?? Scanning on things, seeing the temperature and stats??”  
“It's like cheating and you know how I hate cheating.. A reason I put that thing out when fighting or forging”  
“I know you wanna stay true to your bloodline and you are one of THE Best Abbs… But adjusting to technology when it is so strongly represented...”  
“What would you do without your tech Bea.. No power, no way to..”  
“But that's why we have those alien batteries that never run out of energy..”  
“It's a form yes.. “  
“And would you say glasses or prosthetics is a way of cheating as well if one wants to live?”

Bea got her there.. the hand of the Smith laid over her left leg, softly sighing as she rubbed her nose ridge. 

“it would be for today.. Please Abby.. We worked on that portal knuck together as well...It.. would be sad you not working again with me..”   
softly spoken as she could see her friend giving a warm look back. Bea knew Abby way too well. 

“Ok..Ok.. You win.. But I'm helping you only until noon.. Remember I have to prepare dinner for Quentin ….”  
“I can do that.. Henati n I always babysit”  
“I know.. ok..”   
“Oh.. I also know who else is part.. Mite”

Bea smirked wide as Abby rose her head. The bike from afar gave a few beeps as he drove closer to the two females in the mechanical Garage.   
“You had him at start as well and adjusted to him” grinning wide as Abby “patted” the back of him on the seat 

“I know.. He's lucky he is a motorbike.. I can't stand cars..”

a slight chuckle as Mite gave a “bee boop”  
“Yes.. I like you too Mite..”

Lifting her finger as Dyno floated close to her  
“You hovering one are still on trial”  
“Scanning your personal belongings was part of my programm”  
“That was against my orders and you know it.. Besides.. against your programming tss. You evolved way past that thanks to Bea´s blood in you”  
“my word.. I have no words for this.. Miss Bea I think your cooperate must be of learning of modern technology”

heading over to the old sink, washing her hands thoroughly as soft scales were seen upon. Bea found her arms always fascinating. Ever since that time the female had protected her friend from the chemical mix, getting it on her lower arms and being saved by a reptile skin over them, kind of merged within. Making her underarms super resistant to heat. Allowing the female to have a shield when her own strength wouldn't keep up.   
After placing in the prosthetic cybernetic eye, a short sting as it adjusted to her neurocepters and the things attached to it in the eye socket. Always a weird feeling especially when she knew Beatrice was the one who was able to link to her eye. Recording what she was doing. As well as to Dyno. 

“You two need to work together you know.. “ tapping on her tablet screen to update the eye  
“I uploaded new things to it last night.. “  
“Bea…”  
“Don't get mad ok?? I saved all as usual to your personal files. So only I have access to you of course.. But I tried out a few new things so.. let me know if you feel discomfort”

Abby rubbed her template, sorting the bandana on her head and sighed up again “unbelievable”

...in every way, unbelievable. Indeed 

With her walking to the big open area of Bea´s area, since the two shared the huge old Garage from Simon, some old projects were on the side. Robots in preparation, desks with pcs, Abby´s corner with the forge and tools. Weapons and items she had finished as well as all those paperworks the two had piled up together. in the middle of the room was a moveable sideway. usually used for cars and machines to be operated from below.   
the curly haired lady always used that to test her newest inventions. wide grin as she noticed her friend come closer. 

“Alright-. With what can I help you this time”  
“Well…. You know we had our little adventure last year with the portals and travelling..You adopting the dragon halfling boy and….  
“And me suddenly travelling alone through worlds giving you an endless amount of data?? Yes I remember”

Abby´s hand was on her hip, head tilted as she rubbed her neck, listening to the other female who was sitting in the chair, leaning in 

“Well yes. Thanks to all that Data, I had work for 2 months. Making it possible to create a gps in a type of way as well as gathering information of the worlds. Since you still keep contact with all those you met, I managed to get their connection and.. you now have an intergalactical phonebook”  
“You.. what?”

blinking in awe and astonished gaze as Abby smield up.

“You´re telling me in 2 months you managed to make a database on all the worlds, connected with those contacts and now I have a wiki book of travel?”  
“hmhm. Yes. You can say that. I adjusted them to your powerknucks and thanks to Nori who shed´s those needed scales to make the travel possible, connecting it with the alien battery..”

Bea leaned back, the smuggest look on her face, smiling wide as if nothing was wrong. 

having to hold onto the side, ruffling her hair after pulling down her bandana. 

“Bea.. you.:”  
“Am I a genius?? yes.. Yes I am hmhm. Told you my species is one of a kind”*  
“That it is. Wow.. And..now you are..”  
“Wanting to see what other worlds there are.. A reason I need your help along the side. Since Dyno tends to be over analytical, I wanted to zap through worlds randomly like that stargate series and you give me your opinion”  
“Following with.. a journey?”  
“Uhm.. Not right away.. I wanted to .. kinda glance over, see where each portal is located and send small nanobots in to explore them, coming back with the needed data”  
“That is actually really smart.. Sure. i can help..”

saying as she gave Mite a pat again with his beep and boop, looking over “where.. is my helmet?”

it didn't take a lot for the Smith to know who tinkered with it, handing her an “ear clip”  
“Bea… Where is my helmet”  
“That is your helmet.. place it aside your ear and tap it two times”

With what sounded stupid, turned out to be astonishing cool. The AlienTech had forged along with Abby´s helmet which let it appear over her head  
“You.. have been watching Guardians of the Galaxy haven't you??”  
“Yeah.. I wanted to use that idea for your helmet. It's fast, efficient and practical”

Seeing as Abby was tapping the side again, merging back to it´s original form, forming on her ear like an earring.   
“This.. is really cool.. Ear Clip that turns into a helmet..”  
“With all functions” 

Bea handed her the small paperclip list as her finger ran down what this helmet was capable of. “Impressive” indeed. Going through with Bea what it did and how to operate it. Being helpless when it came to the, Bea was her teacher in these things. While the Smith was usually against it, she let it get explained so she herself would be able to understand. 

“what… is that?”  
“What?”

Bea turned her head to the backpack that laid aside. Big and full of stuff. Like a typical huge wandering one. 

“Oh that's the survivalist kit. I thought if we travel to a new place, maybe a new base or a hideout…. we could make our own little home, plant food n veggies, water hydration.. rice, noodles.. anything that one can need'' 

smiling up as Abby gave a soft chuckle 

“And here I thought I was the survival expert”  
“Well yes.. But after travelling with you I knew we had to have a backup plan and such. From getting food, hydration.. Well there are a bunch of canned things as well as sealed freshness. Even Henati´s fresh made Noodlesalad from this morning as well as the sushi bento box..”  
“Bea.. that will rotten in..”  
“Nope.. new Tech provided. Anything stored in my own lil creational boxes keeps its momentary status.. so.. You could basically have sushi in 3 months and it's still eatable and healthy”

Sometimes it was shocking and amazing what this lady was capable of. 

It took a while to set things up as Bea ran the systems and her oval formed portal maker was set. A scale of the dimensional pet had been placed in the side. 

Machines were running wild as the sudden flashes changed.


	3. Hello Nightcity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Abby/Val landing in Cyberpunk, rescuing a suited guy (who is one of the V Squad) and in order to hide and thank her, getting her to his bigger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the scrappy writing, will add more to it. But needed to get the rough planing out in my head.

Chapter 1- Hello Nightcity

It was in a wink of an eye as the Smith gripped the seat of her hightech bike Mite, holding the backpack as she looked around. Being in a dump, hearing those noises, traffic and loud shoots. Smog around as the flashboards lit up. It barely let light pass through: Was it even day? For the morning where she had started, 9 a.m, this was surely a different world indeed. 

“what in…” ruffling herself up, leather apron and gear on and Mite who set himself upright. His flashlights lit up to make sure the view was well. Observing eyes carefully and hastily looked around, seeing where the heck she was. Not even a minute ago she was in the big Garage and now.. suddenly here. She remembered she had grabbed the big backpack that bea had provided to place somewhere else as it was in the way. Looking at the old fashioned wander backpack, heavy and full as she sighed up. Whatever caused the Portal to open and such her and Mite in? Thankful that no annoying bot had followed, looking to her bike, patting the side “Where definitely not home”

Trash aside as she scattered through and saw huge fences around. It was dark.. or was it?? so many lights were visible, noises from the city and tall buildings. Placing the big backpack on the side of her bike, storing it for now as her orbs look around. The cybernetic eye she had was scanning, showing some data but understandable for her non-tech wisdom. Slightly adjusting her earclip, which had the combined helmet to see if it was still working. Tapping again to form around her head. The screen showing the same information. A sigh left her mouth, tapping aside again and letting the helmet back to its original form. Slight beep of her Translator as it seemed to be updating of some sort. It was programmed to adjust to new languages meaning… This was surely a new place indeed. 

Abby/Val was on the side of a huge Trash pile, across from a factory or some type. She couldn't make out what in the heck that was but it looked like a city. “was this.. Spectra City?” wondering while lifting up her arm. The device (her armband with a watch) was part of her portal knucks. Sadly not having those with her but at least it showed the coordinates. “night City?” she muttered, viewing on top the small screen as it had updated a rough map. Nothing was familiar and she was bound to find out what Night City was. 

“Bea?? You hear me?” 

tapping the side of her eye in hopes that hightech thing was sending input over to her friend. But no response and surely no communication over her Translator clip. Sighing up as she ruffled her head. Sorting the bandana back aside. Covering part of her light pink copperish hair. Hearing from afar a huge PUMM. As if something was landing on a car.   
Following those sounds, seeing a few “muggers” with crazy hair and clothings as well as weird weapons pummeling a guy in a fancy suit down. He flipped on the side of his fancy car and it was clear he had a bruised cheek and arm already from the way he stood. Val never saw anything like those before. Sure muggers, punks… however you wanted to call them. But those weapons they had. Not like any alientech she knew. 

“Hey.. easy now.. I don't know what they are paying you to do this… But I'll pay double..”  
“Ts Nice try. But we´re gettn´paid loads” one said, patting his hardcore bat and grinning with the other five. A voice from next to them, a pretty good suit and the “Arasaka” logo on him, smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke..

“Do not think we will take this lightly.. you are and will be paying..”

Abby saw the logo over the car and clothings. That guy in the suit was definitely plotting to kill. Rolling her eyes, where she usually doesn't interfere, coming up closer. These things can´t be just that and she would definitely not watch someone get killed near her. 

“Hey.. How about you leave that guy alone. Any other day man”  
“what?”

The tone leaving his mouth expressed disgust, clinging to the cigarette as he chuckled up. Mockingly. “Have you now hired a bodyguard ?? How pathetic” saying as the other “mobsters” laughed up. Circling the now partly annoyed female. Eyeing and observing like a tiger it's prey. The female strut her hands on her hips, annoyed with the response. 

“Lookie here Bitch. Ya better scram or we'll add you to that pile of garbage over there” he pointed to the suited bruised man who was staring confused. 

“I did not hire anyone.. I do not know this woman”  
“Funny how this stupid one thinks to stand a chance”

“Funny how pathetic it is for …” she playfully counted them “5 little´kiddies and their daddy to attack one guy alone without any weapons.. What's wrong? Can't pick up anything without dirtying those clean gloves of yours?”

She mocked back, crossing her arms as she ignored the one guy whistling a dare. Rolling her eyes with a slightly annoyed expression yet again. She didn't have breakfast and so far this was going to be a real annoyance if they didn't leave. 

“Not even the highest tech and yet you mock me? You are a fool to even dare”  
“Dare what?? Your fancy black suit, wintered tie and are you wearing sunglasses when it's dark?? I call that stupid”

From the Arasaka expression, his tight hair bun almost lost its stand as the nerves seemed triggered “I don't know what beef you have with your co-worker, but clearly you can find other ways” saying as she was noticing a similar clothing style. 

“Look here.. These guys will leave and..”

But no one left as those goons attacked a pretty annoyed Smith. Abby/Val made sure the process was quickly done with as the weapons those ones had, were fast out of their hands and dropping to the ground. It may not appear but before them was a master Fighter under those smithing clothings. She could hear the ringing in her ear as the sounds of those weapons clashed with concrete. 

(will edit as I will adjust later on)  
Basically: The guy in suit she saved is Valentine (youngest brother of the V Squad) and the other was the Arasaka henchman and will be after Abby/Val due to story. So in order to thank her and hide her, calling upon his bigger sister V (main character of the game)


	4. Your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val meet´s V (female one) and get´s a lil insight as well as her new Apartment

Megabuilding H10 in Little CHina, Watson (place of V´s)  
Exploring the Cut Megabuilding Floors (Cyberpunk 2077) - YouTube  
V's Apartment | Cyberpunk 2077 - The Game Tourist - YouTube  
Cyberpunk 2077 Cut content - megabuilding floors - YouTube

Val´s Apartment: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xjdMwCi6Fvdtbw2P_mzu1YrSLFlvQiSuIcrN9_xlCFs/edit?usp=sharing

As they had arrived, driving past the Masala Studios and turning left in, Val saw the “Markx25” underground station as well as a police station NCPD. Seeing as small car trains drove above and making the place they were even more closed. Right outside the building where commercials of “brainwash”, Fujutsuki Electronics, posters of movies and ad´s (most sexual) were placed along the view. While she sat on Mite, opening the lid of her helmet and gazing around. The sounds loud, the smell  
Lc8910 was above the big orange and white 10 to the stairs where she saw a young woman next to the guy who led her here. He was already out of his slick car and was chatting.   
Getting off from Mite and leading him to the side of the big stairs as Valentine pointed her to park, seeing the eyes upon her. This was the woman who would help with hiding her? She surely looked like she went through alot and judging from the defensive and annoyed posing, was used to something like this. Passing by, seeing as she was a bit smaller than her and the brother, looking then up

“Ahhh and here she is.. Lil´sis this is…”  
“Valerie.. Valerie Smith.:”

Correcting to hide her real name, always have used this in any type of world she was in. “oh? Another v`?” the woman said with a scruff, shrugging her arms

“so you´re the one who saved my lil´brother.. Arasaka huh?”  
“Well. Let's just say I didn't want to see someone get punched up or worse in front of me”  
“fair”

V shrugged a bit, looking, observing the woman before her. Noticing the “old fashioned type of clothings, leather apron and tools she had stored aside

“Anywho… V.. sis. Will you and bro hide her for the meantime things calm down in the company?? You helped with Goro too”  
“That doesn't mean I take every troublemaker you find in”  
“Oh please sis. I ll make it worth it!”

ONe could see her eyes light up, crossing her arms, tilting her hips aside to a sassy posing and raising her eyebrow. Expecting it to be good. 

“I'll let you have my Platinum pass.. “ lifting up a silver and grey card with dark purple writing, holding between his fingers and waving them side by side with an almost cute and innocent look. Val could see the logo as well as the style of the card. 

“There is the amount you need”  
“Oh?”

V rose her head, a mockingly grin “So from expenses, apartment payment, clothing, food..”  
“Yes.. of course.. I… have it all together”  
“Hmm. Then comes of course the safety as well as…”

Val could see the duo talk on the amount as if it were a trade.  
“How about not to openly talk about this on the street?”

Val joined in, leaning her head with a questionable gesture. The duo nodded, Valentine gave his driver a heads up to park and wait for him while he and his sister went up the stairs. As well as to watch the bike of Val herself. “just leave him alone, then it will be good” she added, patting the seat and grabbing the huge backpack which was stored aside. With ease on her own back. The thing was almost as tall as Val herself (being 169cm was never easy). Walking around the side, past a foodstall and up the stairs, her gaze spotting alot of new things. Tapping so her helmet retrieved back, revealing the bandana around her head and working goggles.   
Aside the wall was in a teal, pink and almost neon painting “Tyger Claws” following up to a sign in a green blue mix and then pink she couldn't quite translate and the pink sign“POD” giggling inside as at first it read “poo”  
There were alot of stores and food stalls along the hallways of the megabuilding.   
While entering left side was the type of jars, pots and various things she wasn't quite sure what it was. The seller´s “Twin” across from him had the food stall where a lovely small sign with a moon was seen.   
Past them was left the small hot dog type cart one would see in New York with the seller leaning casually against his cart and waiting. Another food stall and what Val would see as she saw right was more a blocked off area with lv2 , lifts and alot of homeless ones laying and what seemed to be a seizure. 

“Don't worry.. they're just watching Bd´s”  
V casually explained from the perplexed look of the new one she was watching over. While walking on, Val tried to figure out what the heck BD meant. For now not asking as she didn't want to get exposed right away. 

Big elevators straight in front of them (to their left more food stalls and in the back it seemed like a merchant of some sort. Val would make sure to check that out later. Next To the elevators, another food stall //Geesh and I thought New York had alot// the small woman thought. 

Big pipes above and a huge view as she looked up, gripping her backpack and gazing as how high this building really was. Aside the left elevator, old corrugated iron plates and junk was stored. Proberly from an old foodshack that was thrown aside. Might come in handy later on.   
While Valentine and V got in, Val´s eyes went wide seeing those screens.   
Inside with the show poster along others, “you don't have to be rich to sparkle” as well as those monitors projecting them.4 big screens with the same thing running. News at the moment and Val nudged herself directly next to the exit. Making sure to always have a way out. V rose her head, pressing the middle pad leading up. Squeaking door, chain and metal mattered as the elevator drove up.   
Services. So that was the name of where they were going.   
The news sparked 54News and their “we remember 2023” where Val was still figuring things out. 

As the news was running, V leaned against the side and gave a scoffing look to her brother who was sorting his suit, making sure not to touch anything to get dirty. 

“While we´re waiting. ...We´ll meet up with the Side Owner who is in charge of the Apartments. Since this creepy weirdo left last month, the Apartment close to mine is free. Noone wants to live there but that's good”  
“Oh? why is that?”

asking curiously as her fingers fidgeted along the ropes of her backpack. 

“Because it means no one will think of looking for you there.. And.. Since it´s practical you n´me have the same name, means no one will be suspicious”  
“Indeed, My sister has all figured out”  
“And you ll be paying lil´brother. Just make sure Arasaka scum does not trace your butt to me. I don´t wanna deal with them while this is still going on”

Val observed, not involving in their talk as her view went over the side.   
The inner court was visible, some stalls for buying and selling, Masala Studios in yellow, above the red “BD Shack” where Val assumed had something to do with the brain seeing as the image next to it had that link. Left was the red Fuyutsuki logo. So some stores were here as well. Seeing as there was “Turbo”, “Softsys” and such there. Above that she could see a pawn shop (the white and green sign nicely placed)

As she turned her gaze to the side, seeing as the elevator was coming to a halt, doors squeaking opened and viewing another big sign. “2nd Amendment” Clearly a place to buy and tryout weapons. Precisely...guns. Conveniently located right opposite the main elevator to the building's entrance, the store consists of a sales kiosk to the right, and a shooting range to the left. It sells firearms, melee weapons, consumables, grenades, and weapon attachments and mods. From what she could see between those “windows”   
“Ah he's working again and busy” V muttered, seeing as the woman waved over a guy “This is a weapons shop run by Wilson, an expert of weapon technology” saying to Val while the woman nodded. She might talk to him later in means of knowledge as well as function. Seeing as the big guy, who´s hair was missing atop but stroking aside the sides, his mustache and lil´goatie and his strong form was wanting to talk. 

“Not now Wilson. Got a job to do. we´ll chat later” assuring as he gave a “N´aww”  
While they walked on, V explained to Val who rose her head questionable.   
“Wilson seems to be the tinkering kind, paying more mind to the quality of his merchandise than the efficiency of sales. This is why he will not sell a weapon which hasn't first passed through his skilled hands, although just as well the reason for his continuous complaints regarding the waning business. His attempts at advertisement also fall short, as the activities he organizes appear to be more shooting classes with a strict mentor than customer enticement” making the signs with her hands as she shook her head. Val nodded, seeing as they came close to a now open gym area on the right. TTo the left was a Fujusuki sign. 

“That´s Fred. If you .. in case of fighting tipps need any, is not bad.. I had a few missions with him”  
“Missions?”  
“haha yeah. More like beating lil brats”  
“Tell me about it.. My sis here was bold enough to tackle those weaklings”

Her brother chimed in. Seeing as V stopped, a hand on her hip, the other raising her hand “yeah there were the Champions.. Kabuki, Arroyo, The Glen and Rancho Coronado. I had no troubles with them,, especially after my gorilla punches” 

she grinned.   
“Well you had that end.. Still”  
“Still what?”

Asking curiousely. “So how did it go with them all?” they stopped, Val curious on that as V chuckled. 

“The Champion of Kabuki is actually a set of twins. They have decided to share a brain and become one in two bodies, however. This is the easiest fight out of them all. 2 Bodies, one idiot, and down”she grinned as her brother nodded.   
“How does that work? Sharing a brain`?”  
“Not well after I knocked them down.. haha..Champion of Arroya was a lil tough battle. Buck, a war veteran with whom I coaxed into putting his high level sniper rifle on the line along with cash. His mechanical arm and leg do some serious damage. But I managed to get him down and got that sweet rifle”  
“You forgot to mention where he snapped and set his dogs after you”  
“Dogs?”  
“Yeah his men. He hated to lose and wanted me dead. I showed him the other way..”  
“So…. unfair underground`?”  
“Eh it still counted. Besides the champion in Glen was a moral one as well. Cesar. In this fight, bet his car on the fight. His signature attack could have brought me down if it wasn't for the very obvious. I saw it coming. I let him keep the car and cash since his pregnant wife needed it more. We´re buds now”  
“That´s a way of making money…Must be hard to support”  
“This place is full of it, yeah..”

They slowly walked by, Val spotted a bot and frowned slightly. Asking V on.   
“So.. what were the others?? Rancho Coronado?”  
“Ahh yes. Talk about steroided idiots...Rhino is the Champion of the Animals, found in Rancho Coronado. I had to getpast a stupid bouncer to pass. Of course intimidating him was easy. No wages or stakes… simply to fight. Getting in that small pit was surely a hellhole”  
“A pit?”  
“Yeah. Greasy, bloody and more like an animal indeed. ONe of the hardest battles to be precise but managed to defeat her”  
“After a massive headache might I add”

her brother getting her stare back as Val softly chuckled. “Headache either way hm??”  
V nodded, smiling up with that comment.   
They passed the gym area, Val could see weights, tools and more to train. Surely a place she would try out later. 

“So that was it with the missions? Like.. Fred, he got you those fights?”  
“Indeed. And it was a final as well. The end match of it. Taking on Razor”

Imitating with her pose as she chuckled. “What an idiot...My brother and I could go on it, since he went through it first..”

Val looked to the suited man who shook his head “Not me. our brother.. V here has a twin brother. While I am the youngest of the VSquad”  
“V squad?”  
“Yes. my older brother Vaughn who lives in the outlands.. my twin brother Vincent who lives across of my apartment and this younger troublemaker Valentine you see”

The suited man waved with a slight smile.   
“Ah ok. So siblings in general.. Which meant your twin brother V had the fights first?”  
“Yup. Older by 2 minutes and taking on Razor. He told me the coach made a deal and he went through with it anyway and won. Saying a small kid's dad was defeated by him. My brother is a softie on those things. Fred wasn't very happy and hates him so to say...And Razor is no regular human.. Fully on pumped and tech.. But his abs are a weak spot. Coach Fred, Viktor and a ton of spectators were there. I.. lost on purpose to secure coach Fred´s secret bet, got tons of Eddie's and had my peace while Razor and my bro are hated enemies”  
“Sometimes it's best to do what you think morally isn´t it?”  
“Hmm yeah maybe but even if my bro said for a good cause, finding out that kid lied to see some action wasn't the best option. My brother was pissed of course and he just fought for the sake of getting his honor. I respect that. But in this world Eddies are needed..”  
“Eddies are..”  
“Valuable indeed”

Knowing by now that Eddies, Eurodollar at that, was the currency and highly needed.   
Past the gym. Food Stalls again to left and right with some vending machines. Middle part as well. One would surely not go hungry with so many. Passing a closed gate to their right, another batch of vending machines, cops on the side and the Apartments now visible, Val s gaze rose to the right seeing the vast size and height of it all. Gripping her handle from the backpack tight. Viewing past some broken ledge and the stairs in front, following the two up from the Apartment Hallway. Signs on the side from “macNcheese”, “Tengu” and more

“Geesh sis..y ou know you could live better than this”  
“Tss and be like you in that shicky micky traitor building? heck no!” was her response, walking up.   
Cable sparked from above shoving that it wasn´´t fully isolated and many wires were unstable and unwell placed.   
While going upstairs, spotting an elevator on the right and a mapbox with a holomap lighting up near the open gates. Something the woman will surely look at once all things are settled. Taking the turn left, V noted 

“straight through there is my Apartment and across my brother.. your apartment will be here” 

speaking as she led Valentine and Val aside. Some kids were playing hop scotch and in the end, under a karaoke sign was the corner of Apartment 0712. A big stack of trash bags piled up left and right. Across the door was an old stonebench. Sitting the guy who was in charge. He placed his empty can aside an old pizza box instead of the trash bin, which was demolished and filled to the brim. Getting up, one could see he only had one interest.

“Took ya´long enough” 

he muttered under the pizza crust he had devoured and drips of cola or something similar stuck in his messed up beard. Cotlets of bushy hair aside and messed fringes. Seeming as if he was part of the old Viktorian ages and being ready to steal. The clothes mix and mash as if he got clothed while drunk. V scoffed her nose, smelling that beer. 

“Well I had to bring the interessant didn´t I?” pointing to Val who made a small nod. 

It went relativ quickly. He handed her a paper sheet and got the swipe from the card to ensure it all. Much to the groan of Valentine who clearly despised this place. Holding his nose while looking away. As Val got the keycard, since not being upgraded high tech yet, opening the door. 

“Whatever is in there, keep it. I got my cash. No complaints!” he stated, not caring what was inside as he grinned hearing Val, V and Valentine all go “ewww” at the same time. Leaving them behind as a wave of stench escaped the once “sealed” Apartment. Causing all three to dodge and shuffle to get “fresh” air. Val sealed her helmet, breathed delighted from that. Built in filters were a blessing. She had to remind herself to thank Bea fully. 

“Interesting” Valentine held his mouth and nose, seeing the small woman make a walk into her new “home”  
Stench, boxes, broken tech, smashed bottles, viles and junk with no end making it look like a messy apartment. Those blinders were fully open, so no matter what weather, all was noticed in here. Moldy, rotten egg smell that would melt almost if it weren't that. The helmet traced all in the apartment that gave Val some goosebumps. From her part clothing and skin sending ripples of disgust, making a turn and leading out, closing the door as she tapped her helmet, forming back and giving a stare to Valentine and V and with one sentence saying it all 

“What the everlasting fudge nugget?”


End file.
